Ball and socket joins are known that have a sealing boot connected at one end to a housing of the ball joint and connected at another end to a knuckle (the connected piece or mating part—connected to the ball pin) and/or to the ball stud (ball pin). The end of the sealing boot is either directly applied to the ball stud or knuckle or is applied by the use of a sealing ring.
Sealing boots that are lubricated on the axial side to improve sliding behavior are known.